dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash (TV Series)
The Flash is a Television series based on the character The Flash. It stars Grant Gustin as the title character. The first season airs alongside Arrow's third season. It is created by Steven S Deknight and Greg Berlanti 2014-2015 Cast * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / The Blur / The Flash- 23/23 * Zoe Kravitz as Iris West- 22/23 * Forrest Whitaker as Detective Joe West- 23/23 * Chris Hemsworth as Eddie Thawne- 20/23 * Thomas Brodie Sangster as Jax Brown- 23/23 * Anna Kendrick as Dr. Caitlyn Snow- 23/23 * Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells / Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash Recurring * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/ The Arrow- 2/23 * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak- 3/23 * David Ramsey as John Diggle- 1/23 * John Wesley Shipp as Henry Allen * Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart / Captain Cold- 6/23 * Brandon Routh as Ted Kord / Blue Beetle- 1/23 Episodes #Barry Allen, awakens after the "Big Bang Incident"and discovers that he has super speed. A Meta-Human with the power of weather attacks Central City, The Arrow gives Barry an idea to be a hero. #Detective West, tries to find out The Blur's identity, Meanwhile Jax and Barry go to a college reunion, but a former student Leslie Willis becomes a Meta Human known as Livewire. Barry tells Joe his secret. #Jeremy Tell AKA Double Down begins committing crimes, The Blur races to stop him, Meanwhile Barry and Joe discover that Iris writes about The Blur. #Captain Cold arrives in Central City and steals the cold gun from S.T.A.R L.A.B.S, Felicity visits Barry and helps the team stop Captain Cold. #A Meta Human, called Girder captures Iris, after learning that she writes about The Blur, Barry tries to stop him, Meanwhile Eddie asks Joe about The Blur, Jax reveals to Barry a secret. #A Meta Human called Plastique targets General Wade Eiling for creating her, The Blur tries to stop her before she does something she will regret, Iris gives Barry an idea for a new name. #Now called The Flash, Barry must stop the Royal Flush Gang led by Carl Abbot, In Flashbacks it is revealed that Dr. Wells was friends with Carl Abbot. #A Meta Human with the ability to make people angry, strikes Central City, Oliver, Felicity and Diggle arrive to Central City to investigate the Boomerang case, The Flash gets infected and becomes a danger, The Arrow is the only one who can stop him. #Reverse-Flash attacks Central City, after the fight Barry has more questions than answers, Jax asks Joe to help him investigate Barry's mother's murder, Harrison is revealed to be Reverse-Flash. #Captain Cold along with Heat Wave arrives in Central City to steal a weapon, but Captain Cold wants to kill The Flash, Jax discovers that another speedster was there that night. #Boomerang returns to Central City and targets his mother and father, The Flash sets out to stop him, Eddie is visited by the Reverse-Flash who tells him to send out a task force on The Flash. #The Flash goes up against Magenta (Candace Patton) who breaks in Iron Heights, Jax and Caitlyn set up Barry with Linda Park. #A vigilante known as Cyborg arrives and goes after a criminal, The Flash and Cyborg team up and go after the criminal, Caitlyn learns that Cyborg is her ex Fiancee Victor Stone. #Cyborg tells Caitlyn that they can't be together anymore, The Flash discovers that General Wade Eiling wants Cyborg for a project, Barry discovers that a future version of him was there the night his mother was killed. #Weather Wizard returns and begins targeting Joe, Barry and Jax arrive to save him, The Flash runs so fast he is transported to when Weather Wizard arrived. #Lisa Snart AKA Golden Glider breaks Captain Cold and Heat Wave out of jail, Lisa gets closer to Jax to discover Barry's identity. #Barry and Joe meet the original Trickster ( Mark Hamill) but a new Trickster begins setting off bombs, In Flashbacks into 2000 Reverse-Flash arrives to Barry's house, The future Flash follows him. #Felicity and Blue Beetle arrive to Star Labs to get Jax's help with his suit, Livewire returns to cause more havoc, Barry and Iris argue, Eddie discovers Barry's secret. #Jax and Joe head to Starling City, where Jax meets Black Canary, Joe and Captain Lance discover that the real Harrison Wells is dead, Meanwhile back in Central City, The Flash goes up against a Meta Human called Thorn who targets Eddie. #Barry, Jax and Caitlyn discover a future newspaper from the year 2025 that says that The Flash will vanish, Reverse-Flash releases venom in Central City. #Gorilla Grodd escapes Eiling's lab and causes havoc in Central City, The Flash learns that Dr. Tina McGee made Grodd into a smart ape. #Reverse-Flash continues his attacks, and captures Iris, Eobard reveals to Eddie that he is his Descendant, The Flash calls Al-Saheem AKA Oliver and Cyborg to stop Reverse-Flash. #Captain Cold and Golden Glider break in Star Labs, Jax says maybe you can save your mother, The future Flash tells Barry not to do it, and The Flash manages to stop the three villains, Eddie is killed by an explosion, A worm hole is opened and The Flash runs into it. Category:The Flash Category:TV Series Category:Bat24